Las cadenas del tiempo
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Tal vez, sólo tal vez se preguntaría el porqué su padre adoptivo era hermano de un hombre lobo, el porqué su arma era un tigre siberiano que fue hechizado por Medusa y el porqué mierda esos ojos cómo rubíes le atraían tanto. Sin parejas definas.


Las cadenas del tiempo.

Antes de nada aclarar que esto será un long fic sin parejas definidas y que contará con dos o tres OCs, y nos centraremos en la principal, Kori Hanabusa; que es una meister de cadenas (no nos lo tomemos literalmente, con las cadenas podrá hacer de todo) y su arma, Rei Fujiwara… y lo que pasa es que Rei es un arma muy especial pues es… un tigre siberiano. Esconde muchos secretos y… ¿será humano?, ¿será como Blair? Aquí uniré el manga con el anime y haré una separación, y bien vencen a Ashura y luego a Arachne pasarán unos años hasta que se retome todo lo que sucede después. El prólogo se llama 4 por que viene después de Death de Kid, que es el prólogo tres. ¿Alguien ha visto soul eater NOT? Si lo han hecho supongo que ya sabrán quien es el jefe (que a mí se me parece mucho a… ¿a? es una sorpresa), que es el dueño de la cafetería donde trabajan meme-chan y las demás. No logré encontrar su nombre, por lo que le inventé un yo LOL. Será lo más cercano que tenga Kori a una familia junto con Rei… además… puede que tenga un hermanito~ ¿alguien le atina?

Prólogo 4: Kori Hanabusa.

Una mujer de brillantes y largos cabellos dorados corría por el bosque. Sus ojos índigo con destellos negros estaban clavados fieramente sobre su presa. Sus piernas largas y torneadas evadían los obstáculos del camino; o bien esquivándolos, o bien pasando por encima. Su torso estaba tenso al constante rebotar de sus pechos contra las costillas. Vestía unos pantalones negros cortos y unas botas hasta el fin de las pantorrillas pegadas y de cuero, tal como unas de montar a caballo. Portaba además una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta.

A su lado trotaba un gran tigre de pelaje blanco a rayas negras; daba grandes zancadas con sus fuertes y musculadas patas y no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido. Únicamente el sonido de sus zarpas rascar con suavidad la arenisca era audible. Sus orbes eran como los de su dueña, de un zafiro azul moteado por un mar de estrellas negras. En su ojo izquierdo podían observarse tres cicatrices rectas, la del medio la más grande, aludiendo a una herida de zarpazo en el pasado.

Ambos se detuvieron, habiendo perdido de vista ya a su presa. La muchacha se recostó en un tronco caído y observó con curiosidad clínica su hombro derecho. Una rama lo había atravesado y ella no le había prestado atención. Con cuidado extrajo la rama no sin una mueca de dolor y vendó la herida con precaución.

A su lado, el tigre blanco estaba sentado tranquilamente observando a su meister curando su herida cuando su agudizado sentido del oído captó movimiento tras ellos. La mujer alzó la vista, estiró su brazo sano y el tigre se desvaneció en una luz para después reaparecer como cadenas alrededor de la cadera de su compañera. La rubia cogió la cadena y de un movimiento ésta se había alargado y había cortado en dos a su oponente, dejando un huevo de Kishin a la vista.

—Todo tuyo, Rei. —Las cadenas desaparecieron y en su lugar reapareció el gran tigre siberiano; el cual avanzó a paso cansado y con expresión aburrida y, de un movimiento, engulló el huevo de Kishin—. Y con esta, llevamos 89. ¡Tan solo nos quedan 10 y el alma de bruja!—. Habló ella emocionada—. Volvamos a casa, Rei.

El tigre únicamente gruñó y siguió a su compañera a través del bosque. La muchacha estaba callada y no hablaba. Usualmente era así con todo el mundo, menos con él. Aún siendo un tigre su meister había comprendido hace ya tiempo que poseía la mentalidad e inteligencia de un ser humano extremadamente ingenioso, sarcástico y agresivo. Él y ella se entendían a la perfección, incluso siendo ella la única que "hablaba" pues él solo gruñía, o rugía.

Había conocido a su meister años atrás, concretamente cinco inviernos. Por casualidades de la vida él vagaba por el bosque invernal intentando acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de ser cuando la vio. Era tan solo un cuerpo pequeño que vagaba por el bosque con pasos temblorosos e inseguros.

El tigre al verla sintió una repentina conexión, algo que la unía a ella, que la hacía querer protegerla de cualquier mal, aún llevándose su vida por delante. Era algo que apareció de repente en cuanto sus miradas chocaron. La niña no tuvo miedo en ese entonces, tan solo caminó a pasitos temblorosos y se aferró al cuello del tigre en busca de calor; ella también lo había sentido, ella ya sabía que aquel tigre sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

La primera vez que aquel tigre demostró sus habilidades como arma la niña tendría por ese entonces doce años; dos años habían pasado desde su encuentro, dos años de entrenamiento duro para ambos, dos años en el que profundizaron su relación hasta tal punto que la niña podía entenderle aún él no pudiendo hablar.

Durante los dos años siguientes ambos se entrenaron duramente para poder estar a la altura de la clase EAT del Shibusen, Kori Hanabusa consideraba inaceptable entrar en la clase NOT del Shibusen.

Y por eso, el día en el que por fin se consideró preparada para entrar al Shibusen tenía catorce años. Por alguna extraña razón no le hicieron prueba de acceso al EAT, sino por apellidarse Hanabusa le permitieron acceder sin problemas.

No se llevaba con sus compañeros, estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola en un hábitat de hostilidad que había creado una capa protectora contra el exterior en su corazón. Hubo una época en la que ella pudo tener amigos, pero después de los sucesos de aquel día, Kori Hanabusa no volvió a sentir; menos claro, por su mejor y único amigo Rei Fujiwara. Pero en aquellos cuatro años que permaneció en Death City antes de entrar al Shibusen encontró a una persona en la que también podía confiar.

Lo conoció en una cafetería de la que era dueño, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció algo escalofriante, pero después de asistir todos los días y conocerse mutuamente, ambos empezaron a tomarse confianza. Ella lo veía como la figura paterna que alguna vez tuve y él la veía como la hija que nunca había tenido.

Era llamado "El Jefe" por los clientes, pero en realidad su nombre era Ufuro Takeshi. La primera vez que Kori lo oyó tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. En verdad aquel hombre que había suplantado durante un tiempo a su padre parecía un lobo… un lobo fuerte… Para molestar a su "padre" ella siempre utilizaba sufijos como "Ufu-chan" o "Ufu-kun". Era una manera cariñosa de llamarle y contentaba a ambos, pues Kori aún no estaba preparada para que la palabra "padre" volviera a escapar de sus labios.

Junto con el jefe y Rei Kori tuvo una adolescencia feliz, siempre con una rutina marcada. Por las mañanas estudiaba y entrenaba arduamente y por las tardes ayudaba con la cafetería a su "padre".

Los tres vivían en la casa de Ufuro, Rei y Kori en una habitación y el jefe en otra. Aquella casa siempre estuvo algo vacía, pues según Ufuro sobraban algunas habitaciones habitaciones; la que alguna vez perteneció a su hermano gemelo y las de invitados —que, en realidad, eran únicamente habitaciones equipadas con una cama, un baño y un gran armario empotrado. En la planta baja se encontraba la cocina, tres baños, un salón que contaba con un gran sofá y una estantería repleta de libros de lomo gastado y demás salas.

En realidad Ufuro había heredado esa casa al su hermano desaparecer repentinamente. Ambos pertenecían a una familia muy rica y esa era una de sus múltiples mansiones a lo largo del mundo.

Al jefe nunca le sorprendió que Kori no llevara ninguna amiga o amigo a casa ni a la cafetería. Tuvo que esperar tres años para que ella le contara de que atrocidades había escapado y no le sorprendía que después de aquello Kori luchara por no sentir nada. Pero en cierta parte le preocupaba, le preocupaba puesto que ningún niño debe crecer sin amigos, tener una charla animada únicamente con su arma y su "padre" no le haría nada bien a la larga.

En el Shibusen Kori tenía muchos admiradores, pero ella simplemente quemaba las cartas de petición para ser compañera y tiraba en la primera papelera que se le cruzase los ramos de flores que le regalaban. No podía permitirse sentir, pues ya había sufrido mucho una vez, y, aún siendo muy joven aquella vez, Kori entendía perfectamente su situación y ya hacía tiempo que se había prometido no volver por dónde había venido.

**Kori's POV. **

Llegamos a casa un rato después de salir del bosque. Por el camino pude divisar a un peliblanco y a una rubioceniza "discutir". Si es que a aquello se le podía llamar discutir. El chico solo se quejaba y la niña—extremadamente plana, por cierto— le golpeaba con un libro en la cabeza a la vez que gritaba "¡Maka-Chop!".

Los contemplé durante un segundo, cuando el peliblanco se giró sentí como el corazón me dejaba de latir, sus ojos eran de un color subí embriagante y su rostro era exactamente igual al de aquel hombre que era muy amigo del que solía ser mi padre.

Me encontré con sorpresa observándolo fijamente desde mi posición, escrutándolo con la mirada. El chico pareció darse cuenta, puesto que volteó y me observó fijamente. Yo no amagué de retirar mi mirada, es más se la sostuve. Aquellos ojos eran los mismos… pero transmitían cosas diferentes.

Los primeros que vi mostraban orgullo, egocentrismo y riqueza. Aquellos mostraban humildad, rebeldía e ironía junto con algo que no supe identificar. El chico me dedicó una sonrisa torcida al reconocerme, no dudó en mirarme de arriba abajo y ensanchar aquella sonrisa de tiburón.

No me intimidé, sino que alcé una ceja y, como una advertencia, Rei se levantó y lo escrutó con la mirada. Él solo le dedicó una mirada rápida para seguir a su compañera después.

Suspiré, ¿con que un Evans, eh? Aquello iba a ser divertido. Con una sonrisa me di la vuelta y retomé el camino hasta la casa de mi padre de… ¿honor? Realmente no consideraba con el calificativo de "padre" a su progenitor, no. Tan solo le tenía repulsión y odio contenido. Pero sentía hacia Ufuro un cariño paterno-filial que no llegué a sentir nunca con él, por lo que, oficialmente, lo consideraba mi padre. Sonreí, por fin tenía la familia que siempre había querido, o eso pensaba yo.


End file.
